Ballad's Guilt Part five
by Balladisabitch
Summary: We see the perspective of a healthy girl instead... ... Or DO we?


She woke up. Surprisingly, she wasn't tired. The girl hopped out her bed and got dressed. She looked at herself in her vanity mirror just before leaving, she had a huge and happy smile on her face.

This girl...

She had healthy, medium fair, clear skin. No bags under her eyes, a small-ish nose, thinner eyebrows, she was tall, but she was the right height for her age, and she had a healthy, nearly perfectly shaped body. Her body was somewhat skinny, curvy, and rather... hot. She looked her age and her voice sounded soft and gentle. And... she actually LOOKED like a girl... and at that a pretty one.

Her eyes were big and shiny, they were violet in color as well as she had long and thick eye lashes and a beautiful smile. This girl had short but light colored hair, however, a majority of it was covered by a light baby pink bandana, the only parts of her hair showing were her bangs and side burns, which were rather short, only reaching up to her eyebrows.

She got dressed...

Her clothing was beautiful. Just as beautiful as her.

A sleeveless white and white pink mini dress with a huge frilly burgundy bow in the front, a pale dull-ish green colored knitted cardigan, and soft pale burgundy brown boots.

This girl was so happy... so healthy... so pretty... that... she loved herself.  
(but not in a narcissistic way).

She decided to go outside, she didn't need an umbrella nor sunglasses, as her eyes and skin were prone to the sunlight.

She made it all the way to her favorite park and sat down by the field. Three people arrived and they all greeted one another.

An elderly woman with short, curly brown hair with glasses and dark lipstick.

A blond haired little girl maybe around the age of 5-7, wearing pony tails and a nice white yellow shirt with beautiful long eyelashes.

And a boy, with black hair and tanned skin, wearing only red and black.

The girl hugged all three of them and greeted them all, huge and happy smile on her face.

They all talked for a bit. All of them ate. All of them had a wonderful time. Eating, talking, watching movies together, laughing, and so on. Eventually the woman got tired so the girl and her friends decided to leave her house to let her sleep. She promised she'd come back tomorrow.

The girl and her two friends walked all the way to a far park that had swings, specifically for the youngest child. She pushed her on the swing so high, it was funny. Then the girl decided to go on a swing and placed the younger girl on her lap and made the boy push them. They nearly fell off the swing a couple times and screamed, but they were happy. All of them were. Such a nice and happy life.

It was getting a bit dark, so the girl decided to leave the youngest child at home, thus leaving her and the boy alone together.

They made it back to the field and sat down by the biggest and tallest tree they could find. Sitting together, holding hands, nearly falling asleep, basically happy... and inlove. The girl nearly fell asleep until...

"Hey..." he whispered.

"Yeah...?" she replied softly.

"You would NEVER leave me... right?" he asked.

"Of course not! I'd never!" she responded.

"Would you... if you can... would you protect us? All of us?" he asked.

"Yeah... why are you..." she got up confused, and looked straight at him but stopped talking as soon as she saw his face.

It was melted, everything around them was destroyed.

"you... said... you'd... never... leave..." he said in a distorted tone.

"I..." she was too scared to speak.

She looked down at herself, she saw her skin go from healthy, to sickly. She saw her clothes go from colorful and beautiful, to black and dull and slightly torn. Her bandana disintegrated into thin air. Her hair went from light and healthy, to dark and damaged.

She was about to cry as HE walked towards her slowly.

"I thought you loved us..." HE said.

"I... I..." Ballad replied in terror.

HE only walked closer and closer very very slowly, causing Ballad to walk backwards without even looking...

She stepped in something... liquidy...

It was blood.

When she turned around... she saw it... she saw... HER. Lying. Dead. On the floor.

Ballad got on her knees and covered her face, crying. Then she felt a hand grab onto her shoulder. It was the elderly woman. She was dressed in a hospital gown.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" a bunch of voices screamed.

"I didn't mean to!" Ballad cried.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US TO DIE?!" the voices screamed louder.

"I HAVEN'T!" Ballad choked.

"LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" the voices sounded as if they were getting closer and closer.

Ballad opened her eyes and saw... that... MONSTER.

It hand something in it's hand... it dropped it in front of Ballad.

It was...

The box cutter.

"YoU kNoW wHaT yOu MuSt Do..." the monster spoke with it's satanic voice.

Ballad screamed.

"NO!" Ballad woke up screaming.

She looked around her and saw that it was morning, she was so relieved that it was all a dream. She got up and took the medicine that was in her case.

But just before taking the medications...

Ballad had remembered that her dad bought a case of beer. Ballad KNEW that if she took her medications with the beer instead of water then her life would be DONE for.

She walked all the way to her pantry, there was a giant case of water and below it was a small pack of beers.

Ballad grabbed a water bottle, then a beer can.

She just stared at them.

She walked all the way to her room and sat on her bed. Still staring at the drinks.

"no..." Ballad sighed quietly.

"not yet..." she continued as she got the beer can and hid it under her bed.

She decided to "save" it for another "time".


End file.
